


I'll Never Let You Go

by Silits



Series: Big Little Cities [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Headaches, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oneshot, once again tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silits/pseuds/Silits
Summary: Surly, Shizuo remembers shoving his boyfriend against the island in the kitchen while they were making out, accidentally pushing Izaya into the corner of the counter a little too hard.





	I'll Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to say that Big Little Cities is a collection of loose Shizaya oneshots. This will be tied to a Shizaya oneshots book I'll post. 
> 
> (Cross posted from Wattpad)

Izaya had worked his brain much that one morning, only three hours in, and he still had ten more full hours to go before his boyfriend came back, since he worked late on that day. Izaya intended on finish all the jobs he had and maybe gathering some information for upcoming jobs that he had been meaning to accept, but hasn't yet. For the love of fuck though, he had a head splitting headache at the moment and he needed a break, but he really needed to finish this email or Shiki might just go off on him if he was even a second late, which was never the case because he always gave him what he wanted hours earlier when it's through technology.

He had no more Ibuprofen and he was too busy to go out now to go fetch some. Namie had the day off, so he couldn't send her, and if he even so much as looked at her contact she would go off on him, probably. He faced it, he was screwed until his boyfriend came and literally tear him from his computer, to strip him off his day clothes and into his nightwear, to then wrap him up in the duvet like a burrito. That was hours away though, Izaya reminded himself, his eyes slightly drooping, hoping it would minimize the amount of light his eyes had to take in at once.

It would be a lie if Izaya said he wasn't surprised when his boyfriend came eight hours early from his job, it only being two in the afternoon. As he rounded the barred entrance, Izaya could already see the concern wash the brute's face as he got closer to the mahogany desk Izaya worked on, hands in his pockets, sun glasses put away in his breast pocket of his vest. His eyebrows furrowed, eyes slightly narrowing as he took a good look of his boyfriend up close. 

"You look like shit." Wow, blunt as ever.

"Thank you Shizu-chan, I was not aware of that matter." He had seen himself on the black screen a couple of times already, he didn't even need it to be voiced. He laid back, hands placed on his lap. "What are you doing here so early, I thought you were working well off into the night today." That was what he said before leaving, was it not?

Shizuo just shrugged, as he unbuttoned his vest and then proceeded to unbutton the first few buttons of his white shirt at the top. He rolled up the sleeves of his button up and then leaned against the desk, the edge digging into his hip. 

"Nah, something came up and Tom had to leave early. He said that 'we'll do it tomorrow or next week'. Kind of left the guys in debt off the hook for today, lucky bastards." He had crossed his arms over his chest and side stepped over the desk so that he was on Izaya's side, looking down at him with his mocha orbs. Slowly and gently, he outstretched one of his arms and caressed Izaya's cheekbone, noticing the oddly pale complexion of the younger. "Hey," Shizuo's thumb went over the bridge of the raven's nose and then down, then across to Izaya's other cheekbone, " you're paler than usual. Did somthin' happen?" Shizuo's voice dipped into concern, searching closely with his eyes across the others expression. Izaya had puffed his cheeks out a little, but Shizuo knew Izaya wouldn't hide it for much longer.

"My head really hurts." 

"Did you take any pills?" Shizuo got a poor glare at that. 

"No, I ran out last week when I jabbed my hip violently into the counter, remember." Surly, Shizuo remembers shoving his boyfriend against the island in the kitchen while they were making out, accidentally pushing Izaya into the corner of the counter a little too hard. It wasn't a question that rolled off Izaya's lips- he knew Shizuo remembered. It was at the same time he had burned their dinner.

With a puff, the faux blond ran a hand through his hair and motioned with his free hand for Izaya to get up. All he got in return was a blunt 'No'.

"I-za-ya." There was no malice into his words, but pure exasperation dripping from it, you could probably taste it in the air. Oh, but he did eventually get the raven off his ass though. 

Izaya was carried over to the bottom of the stairs, his arms wrapped lazily around the blonds shoulders, resting his head against the crook of Shizuo's neck. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen the small mischievous smirk the other gave as he started walking up the stairs slowly. It was in a second, that the weight of the others arms supporting him disappeared, and Izaya tightened his hold on the other significantly. He did not fall though. 

"You asshole. That wasn't funny." Of coarse he would pretend to drop him, that bastard. Shizuo continued to walk up the stairs, and by half way, Izaya felt the sensation again. "Shizu-chan!" Okay, the second time actually felt like he was being dropped, and he let a squeak past his lips by accident. 

Shizuo only huffed a laugh, his hold tightening on the raven. Shizuo hummed and nuzzled the raven's hair, a soft smile on his face. 

"I'd never let you go." It was at the exact moment Shizuo accidentally rammed his boyfriend into the stair railings, and he ended up with a completely pissed off raven, with not only a headache, but with a hurting lower back as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Shizuo fucked up.


End file.
